lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Nan Ungol
Nan Ungol (or the Valley of the Spiders) is located in the southwest corner of Mordor, realm of Sauron. Nan Ungol is like the rest of Mordor, except for webs of Ungoliant scattered around and the evil Mordor Spiders. The land is dark and the sky is darkened by the ash and dust coming from Mount Doom, protecting Mordor Orcs and Olog-hai from the sun and allowing them to spawn at any point in the day. Mordor Spiders also spawn and can be hired from Mordor Orc Spider Keepers. Structures * Mordor Tower- Tall towers made of Mordor Bricks. The windows are made of Orc Steel bars. Inside are three Orc Bombs, barrels of Orc Draught, Mordor Orcs, and (at the top of the tower) Mordor Orc Chieftains. * Mordor Orc Camps- Camps with 2-4 tents that are made of wool and charred fences containing one chest, 0-2 Mordor Forge Tents, which are made of Mordor Brick and contain Orc Forges, skulls on fences, orc torches, and a Morgul crafting table. Mordor Orcs spawn here, as well as Mordor Orc Traders. * Mordor Spider Pit- Similar to Warg Pits, except they contain Mordor Spiders. They can be bought from Mordor Spider Keepers that spawn in the pits. Mobs * Mordor Orc (can ride a warg)- Evil Orcs of Mordor, equipped with Orc Armour, and armed with (interchangably) Orc scimitars, spears, battleaxes, or war-hammers. * Mordor Orc Archer (can ride a warg)- Mordor Orcs equipped with Orc bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with Orc Bombs. Very destructive, and when the bomb has been used the Bombardier will switch to a sword. * Olog-Hai- Trolls bred by Sauron to not turn to stone in the sun. They are armored and carry giant hammers. * Mordor Orc Chieftain- Mordor Orc Chieftains spawn in Mordor Towers from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Warg Fur armor. they carry coins and use daggers (which may be poisoned) to defend themselves.They are equipped with Orc Steel armor and a skull on a stick. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. * Mordor Orc Trader- Mordor Orc Traders spawn in Mordor Orc Camps from whom you can buy and sell goods. They are equipped with Warg Fur armor. they carry coins and use daggers (which may be poisoned) to defend themselves. * Mordor Spider- Large spiders that spawn in Nan Ungol. They come in different sizes and some can poison you. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs and archers. They can be bought from Mordor Orc Spider Keepers. * Mordor Orc Spider Keeper- Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Spider Pits from whom you can hire Mordor Spiders. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. Vegetation Only a few plants grow in Nan Ungol. There are dead trees scattered about the landscape. Thorns and withered moss spawn here as well. Morgul-shrooms also spawn, albeit only in orc camps. Category:Biomes